One Step Closer
by J.N.S Midnight
Summary: Sakura was tired of being protected all the time; nobody realized that she was no longer the weak girl they knew. When they finally let her take the lead, it was to use her as bait to draw out Akatsuki. What happens when Pein sees her strength and asks her to join Akatsuki? Rated M for Lemons in future chapters. SakuraXAkatsuki.
1. set in motion

_A SakuXAkat Fanfic._

_Sakura was tired of being protected all the time; nobody realized that she was no longer the weak girl they knew. When they finally let her take the lead, it was an inside, last resort plan to send her and Naruto to use as bait to draw out Akatsuki. What happens when Pein sees her strength and asks her to join Akatsuki? Rated M for Lemons in future chapters. SakuraXAkatsuki. (My first Fanfic so be kind) Enjoy~_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO**_

**Averra: "This story is based before Pain attacks the leaf village, and yes I know Sakura had short hair then, but I preferred her hair long, it's called fan fiction…I can do what I want in it. If I want Itachi to dress in drag and do the hula, it'll happen-"**

**Itachi: "…You have a ridicules notion that you can force me to do… what?" **

**Kisame: "Ooh this is going to be good."**

**Averra: "You are going to dress in drag and do the hula for the fans-**

**Itachi: "…."**

**Averra: "-and Kisame is going to lie on the ground with an apple in his mouth-"**

**Kisame: "Wait, what?!"**

**Averra: "-Anyways, here's the story, enjoy!" **

* * *

Chapter one: Cracking

Once again she had been protected by her team mates. Once again they under estimated her. Once again they left her feeling useless. The fight was over and Sakura Haruno was staring off into space, her pink hair fell to her waist, the braid she had it in came loose during the battle.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan!" Her blond team mate called to her, gaining her attention slightly, "Are you okay? You seem spacy" His blue eyes searched her bright emerald for any signs of coherency. She blinked twice and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto, just a little worn out…" She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her outfit, an outfit resembling an ANBU uniform, but her chest armor, where everyone else's was normal silver, hers was dyed a pink hue, a gift from her Shishou, Lady Tsunade.

"Worn out? It's not like you did anything…" A sarcastic comment slid out of the mouth of Sai, an ANBU who took the place of Sasuke in team 7. His ineptitude of emotion was a side effect of his ANBU training, he was stripped of all emotion, but he's trying, and he never ceases to get on Sakura's nerves. Sakura clenched her fists, **'****_Not here Sakura, we're in the middle of the forest, and we all just got done with a fight, we're all a little on edge here…'_** Sakura's inner self spoke calmly, and she soon released the pressure in her hands. Sakura could have sent Sai flying if she wanted too, but she looked around as saw her teams bruised faces and shook it off. Sai walked away with a smirk, and they headed home.

Sakura sighed and brushed off the dirt on her uniform, and looked around, the evidence of how she helped was everywhere, the ground was shattered from her punch, and an uprooted tree from when she threw it to protect Sai from an attack laid tossed to the side, '_Weak, I am _not_ weak, I help out and do my share, why can nobody see that I'm not how I was years ago, I'm stronger now…' _

**_'Yes, WE know we are not weak, but we need to show them, a chance to prove ourselves…'_** Sakura absentmindedly walked behind the group, having an inner conversation with her-self when her team captain walked over and cleared his throat. Sakura jumped and turned to look in the eye of the Copy Nin, Kakashi Hitake.

"Hey, Sakura… you sure you're alright?" Her sensei asked her, his one eye that wasn't covered peered at her, searching for a sign of tensing, or anything that might give her away.

"Of course Kakashi-Sensei, like I told Naruto, I'm just a little tired…" She turned her face away from him, he saw her eyes, dark and shielded, and though she hid her emotions physically, to him, her eyes always gave her away. Something inside of him twisted, he did not like seeing his student look so sullen. After a few hours of being under the Copy Nin's gaze, Sakura was relieved as the Gates of Konohagakure came into view, she sped up, pushing a little chakra into her feet to boost her speed, the interrogation from her sensei unnerved her, he knew she was lying but she didn't want to tell him and make it sound like she was complaining, besides, she wasn't in the mood for another one of Sai's comments. Leaping from roof to roof she bolted to the Hokage tower, leaving Naruto complaining behind her.

Walking in she spied Shizune, Lady Tsunade's personal attendant, the poor woman was rushing around trying to get paperwork filed. Sakura sighed; How Shizune put up with her Shishou for all those years still baffled Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're finished with your mission early" the relief on Shizune's face showed clearly, Shizune was always worried for Sakura, and had felt a sisterly bond with her, both for being under Tsunade shishou's teaching and for the love she felt for Sakura.

"Hai, Shizune-Sama, is shishou in her office?" Sakura asked, needing to give Tsunade the mission report. Shizune nodded hesitantly, and Sakura understood why, she lightly tapped the door, and a slurred voice called out from inside the room.

"Enter" Sakura sighed as she pushed open the door to Tsunade's office, and sitting there, as expected, was Lady Tsunade, her head leaning in one hand, and in the other, a sake bottle, her cheeks tinted with red and her brown eyes half lidded "Ah Sakura, you're back early, I take it the mission was a success?" Sakura nodded.

"Isn't it a little too early to be drinking shishou?" Sakura questioned, picking up two empty sake bottles that had been discarded on the floor. The blond scoffed and took another drink from an already half empty bottle in her hands.

"Ah I needed it, here, have a little, maybe you'd lighten up if you got drunk, eh, Sa-ku-ra?" Lady Tsunade cooed at the girl, waving the bottle around, "Good work on the mission, I'll have Shizune read the mission report, take the night off, refresh yourself, go out to eat, pamper yourself girl!" Tsunade called as Shizune came into the room.

"Hai Sakura-chan, I agree…" Sakura eyed her closely, the two women rarely ever pushed her so soon after a mission to have a night out, and Sakura placed her hands on her hips and shot a glare at Tsunade.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, the two medics looked at the pink haired kunoichi, and then at each other. Tsunade let out a deep sigh.

"The elders want to have a meeting with you, only you, tomorrow afternoon, about a mission they want you to lead and of course they won't tell me a damned thing about it yet…" Tsunade grumbled, taking another drink. Sakura smiled brightly, _this must mean they are finally taking a notice of me._

"Well then maybe it's a good night to celebrate, I might finally be taken seriously around here" Sakura laughed and took the bottle from Tsunade's reluctant hands and took a drink.

~oOoQoOo~

In the shadows nine figures stood in silence, no words were spoken and the only noise came from a bubbly fellow whose single shown eye peered out of an orange mask and watched a butterfly float around his head. A blond haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Tobi cut it out, un!" he shouted at the other man, his brow twitching, "Your noises are annoying!"

"But Tobi is a good boy" The man turned his head to face the blond.

"Tobi is a retard, un" The blond replied, causing Tobi to cry animatedly and crawl over to an orange spiky haired man.

"Master, Dei-kun is being mean to Tobi!" Tobi tugged on the man's cloak, who in turn closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, the sound of leaves crunching alerted him of a female presence.

"I take it your mission went well, Konan?" He asked as she stood beside him, casting a curious glance at the crying man attached to the bottom of his cloak.

"Yes Pein, she performed beautifully, but her team underestimates her strength, I believe she will be a great asset to us if she were to agree" Konan spoke, her amber eyes met Pein's gray.

"Do you think this is a good idea, I mean after all, she is the slug's successor and apprentice, don't you think she's might be too loyal to join, un" The blond spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. Pein looked over and met every man's eyes.

"Everyone has their breaking points, and I believe that this one is starting to crack…"

* * *

**Averra: "I know I know, it is a short chapter, but it's the first one and I want to see what you think, so please only put helpful reviews, and maybe some ideas, I hope you liked it! Please be nice, I do not respond to mean or rude reviews, give me some feedback!" **


	2. Distrust

Midnight** (Averra): "Hey guys it's me Midnight, I'm back! Sorry I know it took forever to post this next chapter, my computer broke down, but don't worry I got it fixed and a brand new chapter as well! I'll be posting a chapter every week, so be expecting it, hopefully you all are still with me!"**

**Hidan: "It's about damn time, hey, when am I going to get a part in this, huh?"**

**Midnight: "You have to wait your turn like everyone else, now if you please do your job and then shut it so the audience can enjoy a chapter they have been waiting for!"**

**Hidan: "Yeah yeah, she doesn't own me or any of the characters of Naruto, unless she want's to, I mean I wouldn't mind a little ownership y'know, bond-"**

**Midnight: "THAT'S ENOUGH, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!"**

**Chapter Two: The Fall**

Sakura woke up the next morning, sunlight shown through her sheer curtains, she blinked and rubbed her eyes, a small headache formed at the bridge of her nose, she lifted a finger to her forehead and using her healing chakra, she soothed the headache away. Smiling to herself Sakura got out of bed, sometimes it was good to be a medic, she gathered her clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom, she set her clothes on top of her counter and started the shower. As she conditioned her hair, Sakura's mind kept wondering to the meeting the elders where wanting to have with her today and what kind of mission they had in store. Finishing up her washing, she turned the water off and stepped out of her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her steam covered mirror as three bangs on her front door echoed through her house.

"Sakura-Chan, time to wake up!" Naruto's voice rose up and knocked again. Sakura sighed exchanging her towel for her green robe she walked to the front door, but just as she was going to reach it a white puff of teleportation smoke appeared next to her causing her to let out a scream of surprise and jumping against the wall. She looked up to see an ANBU staring at her and she frowned.

"Dammit don't do that to me!" she scowled at the intruder, who let go of her arm and straightened himself, he turned his head towards her front door just as Naruto's voice was yelling something about 'saving Sakura'.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto called and Sakura quickly ran to the door an opened it before he broke it down, "Why did you scream Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan my sweet, I heard your cry of fear and I rushed here, don't worry my blossom your darling Lee is here to protect you!" a flash of green tumbled into orange as Lee and Naruto collided together falling to Sakura's hardwood floor. Sakura stood above them, arms crossed, and her brow twitching. The two boys looked up, and cringed at the look Sakura gave them.

"What are you three doing here?" she tapped her foot and glared at each of them, the ANBU handed her a scroll and sent a look of pity to the two on the floor before disappearing, Sakura held the scroll and reverted her attention back to the two cowering on her floor, "Well?"

"I came to get you, I guess they need me at the meeting too, and I figured we could walk together" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and giving her his fox grin, she blinked at looked at Lee, who was now standing and staring at her with hearts in his eyes. Sakura sighed and just shook her head, walking back to the bathroom to get her uniform on.

Sakura was in a really good mood as her and Naruto walked to the Hokage tower and she smiled, her hair left down blew in the wind, and she could tell, deep down that today was the start of something new, and some big changes were on their way. Naruto mumbled on about something, Sakura couldn't pay much attention, her excitement bubbled in her stomach as they neared the doors of the building, they walked inside and made their way to Tsunade's office. Tsunade sat at her desk, the two elders sat in the chairs, waiting.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that at least someone from team seven values punctuality..." the female elder spoke, though it was a compliment the sound of her voice caused Sakura's inner to cringe. Sakura bowed and rose then waited further instruction, "We have a very special mission for you, you received a scroll from an ANBU this morning, have you read it?"

"No, it has the Hokage's seal on it, meaning I need to open it in her presence" Sakura stated, pulling the scroll out of her side pack, she placed it on Tsunade's desk, the elder gave the permission to open it.

"As you know we have been having Akatsuki problems within all the nations, we want you to lead a group of three ANBU and Mr. Uzumaki here, go to a small village and collect data on the Akatsuki members that are there, and track down their hide out..." Sakura's mind was trying to wrap itself around the mission and she was suddenly confused, when her eyes met Tsunade's Sakura knew her shishou was as well.

"With all due respect, if it's only a recon mission, why does Naruto have to be there?" Naruto shot her a look of disbelief and she held up her hand, "I understand he is a powerful ninja, but when it comes to subtlety he's not entirely the best..."

"We need him there in case things go bad, I'm sure with his strength you'll be able to take on the members that we have assigned you to follow."

"He is no doubt a very strong shinobi, but he is the very person the Akatsuki are trying to get, if you let him go out there, you risk getting him captured and killed" Tsunade spoke out, her teeth clenched, she didn't know what it was, but she knew the elders where up to something.

"You'll have three ANBU there to insure he's not captured-"

"If we have three ANBU, why does he have to come?" Sakura retaliated, fear for her friend fueling her anger.

"ENOUGH!" The male elder spoke roughly Sakura clenched her fists, "We have made our decision, now go gather your things and everything you need, you leave tonight."

* * *

**Midnight: I know it's another shortie, I just want to see who's still with me, I'll post more since I have a new computer, I also would very much love to hear the Sakura X (member of Akatsuki) pairings you guys would like to see, I want to keep my fans entertained :P**

**Please review and I'll see you later~ I'll post the next chapter after I get at least five reviews 3 much love! -L.N.S. Midnight**


	3. The set up

**_"_****Hey everyone Midnight here, I love the reviews thank you all so much for your feed back, I have made a list of all of your pairing requests, and I am still taking more so don't worry I'll make sure you all see the pairing you want at some point in the story~"**

**Hidan: "I bet I was the most popular vote"**

**Midnight: "Actually it was Itachi and Pein..."**

**Pein: "What?"**

**Midnight: "Forget it,~ I don't own any of the characters of Naruto~ Now one to chapter three!"**

_Sakura_

**_Sakura's_**** inner**

**Chapter three: The Set up**

Sakura waited at the Konoha gates, the sun was setting and it began to get dark. _'How is it that I am more punctual than three ANBU, I mean I get Naruto, poor guy has never been on time for anything...' _her thoughts were cut off as Kakashi walked up to her and gave her his usual eye crease smile and raised his hand.

"Yo" came his usual greeting, settling his hands into his pockets.

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura smiled at him, but he saw it didn't reach her eyes.

"You know that title isn't correct anymore, you're leading your own mission today," he patted her back and leaned close to her ear, "be watchful of those ANBU, Tsunade and I don't trust them."

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura nodded and took a step back just as a blur of orange barreled past her. Naruto looked up at her and chuckled.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, sorry I'm late... oh hey Kakashi" Kakashi nodded and waved and walked off, wishing them good luck as the three ANBU showed up. Sakura turned to face them.

"How is it that Naruto got here before three ANBU, aren't you guys supposed to be all about rules and punctuality?" The three masked men turned to look at each other and then down at the ground, "I know you can't tell me your real names, but give me something to call you..."

"Why don't you call that one beak face?" Naruto pointed at the one wearing an eagle mask. Sakura chuckled at the obvious annoyance in the man's features, but still none of them spoke.

"Very well, if you don't want to give me names it's fine," Sakura turned and began to walk, "I'll just have Naruto give you all nick names." She fused chakra into her feet and leaped onto the closest tree branch, Naruto gave the three ANBU a creepy grin.

"Oh I have a few in mind" He turned and fallowed Sakura into the trees, the three men looked at each other and then hurried to catch up.

"Taiyo" one wearing a wolf mask spoke, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Kohiru" the other said, and before the one wearing the eagle mask could say a thing Naruto spoke out.

"You don't get a name, I'm calling you beak face" Naruto joked.

"My name is Taka" he muttered under his breath, causing the group to burst out laughing.

The village they were heading to was only a few hours outside of Konoha so it didn't take them long to reach it, Sakura decided to stop in order to get a lay out of the village and took Taiyo to go scout. They perched themselves on a high branch that allowed them to look over the small village, Sakura scanned her eyes over everything, noting in her mind the exits, easy escape routes and places she needed to avoid. Sakura looked over at Taiyo, who was trying to figure out which way the map was supposed to be, Sakura found it odd but didn't say anything as she flipped the map around and smiled at him. They marked the map and headed back to the others, as Sakura turned to fallow Taiyo back to the group Sakura spied two figures leaving the village, black cloaks with red clouds stood out among the villagers, they both wore woven hats but thanks to the large sword one wore on his back Sakura knew who they were. Sakura bolted to the group.

"They've appeared, and are leaving the village, we need to hurry to see where they go, Kohiru and Taka and Naruto, you three go around on the other side and stay out of sight, Taiyo and I will stay on this side of the path, remember cloak your chakra and stay hidden now go" the boys nodded and leaped off, Sakura seriously hoped that Naruto could keep quiet long enough to at least find out an area of where Akatsuki's base is. They fallowed just far enough to be able to see the members but so that they wouldn't be discovered. Hours seemed to go by as they fallowed, suddenly the men they were trailing made a sharp turn off the path and into the woods.

They entered a clearing and just stood in the center, Sakura could clearly make out the features of Itachi Uchiha, her former crush and team mate's older brother, his blank eyes scanned the treeline, at first Sakura was afraid they had been found out but then an all too familiar chakra came into the clearing. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. _'No, it can't be... not him, not now...' _she thought as Sasuke Uchiha stepped out into the clearing across from his brother.

"Hello, little brother" Itachi spoke, removing the hat and tossing it to the side, his long hair blew in the small amount of wind, and his eyes met the black of Sasuke's.

"You have no right to call me brother" Sasuke basically snarled out, the sound of his voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine, Sasuke was still the same emotionless man. Sakura glanced at Taiyo and was shocked to see him shaking, **_'There is no way this kid can be a seasoned ANBU like the elder's said he was..'_**Sakura's inner spoke and she had to agree, _'I didn't want to believe that at first, but what would they have to gain about sending three unseasoned ANBU with me and Naruto-' _suddenly everything clicked into place, bringing Naruto along, and then, Itatchi and his partner smirk and use a teleport jutsu just ask Naruto jumps out of the bushes to confront Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, the raven haired man slide his eyes to meet Naruto's just before jumping out of the way and swinging his foot down to meet the back of Naruto's head. Naruto hit the ground, Sasuke pulled his sword out and swung down at Naruto's neck. Sakura launched out and landed between Sasuke and Naruto, one leg balanced on Naruto's knee the other on the ground, her hands closed around Sasuke's wrists, stopping his swing, using his momentum she flipped off of Naruto and managed to land a blow to Sasuke's side, sending him to the ground, Sasuke jumped at her, kicking her side, landing blows to her stomach, his blade slices multiple places, but Sakura had enough, she channeled her chakra into her fists and slammed them into the ground, shattering the clearing sending Sasuke flying. Sakura stood and glared down at a guilty looking Naruto.

"You've gotten better, eh, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke stood and brushed the dust off of himself, "Leading your own team and everything, unfortunately only two of you are surviving" One of Sasuke's team came out of the bushes tossing the two lifeless bodies of Kohiru and Taka to the ground.

"Is this what your village counts as ANBU, they didn't even hear me coming, and seriously, I'm not the quietest ninja in the world... and this one, man he's more wimpy than Karin" he said as he kicked Taiyo to the ground, Sakura started towards them but Sasuke lodged his sword through Taiyo's chest.

"Sasuke you bastard!" she growled out, but as she looked up her vision faded and the world around her grew black, all she remembered where the sounds of people moving and the image of the sharingan burned into her mind.

Sakura awoke hours later in the clearing it was dark, her body ached all over, but she realized, she was alone, _'where's Naruto?' _Sakura panicked and tried to use her chakra to see if she could feel Naruto but something was blocking her chakra from her, she saw Taiyo's body laying on the ground and she shuffled to it, kneeling down she removed his mask and let out a small scream. Sakura remembered Taiyo, he was in her class in the academy and he was very timid, not at all fit for ANBU.

"We were set up..." she whispered, _'the elder's knew this was going to happen, they sent untrained men with us on an impossible mission, and now Naruto is missing, but why?'_

Sakura had just turned to head back to Konoha when a cloaked figure stepping out from behind a tree and caught her attention, Sakura spun around_. 'Akatsuki!'_ normally her first instinct would have been to fight the wanted criminal.

"Did you take Naruto?" Sakura questioned, trying to keep her voice steady and even.

"No, but I do know who did, and why" Sakura looked up and met amber eyes, a silent bond passed between the two women. The cloaked figure placed two scrolls on the ground as she turned and disappeared into the shadows. Sakura calmly walked over to where the scrolls where bending over and picking them up she glanced at them before placing them into her side pouch, she didn't know why she did but something made her trust the Akatsuki woman. Sakura spun and ran home.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter, sorry if some parts drone on, I kinda wrote this at 3:00am so I was a bit tired, this one is longer than the others so give me your feedback :) I am still taking pairing requests if you haven't done so already, and someone asked me to put in a SasuNaru pairing, give your feedback about that, yes I know it's my story but I want my viewers to enjoy reading it!**

**The review number will be 5 again, so send me reviews and I send you your next chapter!**

**Much love!**

**-Midnight**


End file.
